Timeline of Nuirn Tir
In the world of the Lords of Nine series; there have been four ages thus far, Age of Kings (or King's Age, KA), Age of War (or AW), Age of Silence (or the Age of Destructions, AS), and the Imyril Age (or IA). Age of Kings The Age of Kings, or King's Age or KA, is the first period of time in the history of Nuirn Tir. All nine kingdoms were formed in King's Age. *150 KA - Queen Helena forms the kingdom of Leyridin; instilling that all her successors must be female *200 KA - Queen Helena of Leyridin dies and is succeeded by Queen Kalea *204 KA - King Vinterbel proclaims himself the first king of the unified territory of Ostari *236 KA - King Vinterbel dies and is succeeded by King Isgren *365 KA - Duncan Tor'Gannoch is born in territory contested between Leyridin and Ostari; later Gantharis *400 KA - King Isgren of Ostari and Queen Lenara of Leyridin engage in the War of Black Roses; in a bitter conflict for territory between nations *The legendary warrior Duncan Tor'Gannoch forms the kingdom of Gantharis, becoming King Duncan *405 KA - Gantharis joins the War of Black Roses, sparking old rivalries with both Ostari and Leyridin *415 KA - The renowned scholar Jathis Ijen forms a new kingdom of Kyravil; based firmly in the study of magic and tactics *450 KA - The War of Black Roses ends with the death of King Isgren and the absolving of former Ostari territories into Leyridin's possession *Isgren is succeeded by his son Isveth *A rebellion in Leyridin-owned Ostari territory leads to the formation of a new kingdom; Veladyrn who soon break away from Leyridin *452 KA - King Isveth of Ostari seeks to ally with the Veladyrn, but is bluntly refused by their Lady Camirala *460 KA - The former fiefdom of Jaresii becomes a full kingdom under Emperor Xydotheyn I *Immediately after the formation of Jaresii King Isveth declares war; eager to claim new territories to the east. Isveth's War begins *464 KA - After several major battles, Ostari claims majority of Jaresii for themselves, with the death of Xydotheyn. Using ancient techniques the Jaresii resurrect Xydotheyn as his second incarnation, and push back the Ostari *Duncan Tor'Gannoch declares war on Leyridin after several transgressions from Lady Lenara II *480 KA - Both Isveth's War between Ostari and Jaresii and the War of Leyridin end, with Jaresii and Gantharis victories. Isveth is forced to stop fighting when Xydotheyn threatens to invade Ostari, and Duncan manages to push back a persistent Lady Lenara and her armies *Duncan Tor'Gannoch, first king of Gantharis, dies, succeeded by his son Penneth *Two kingdoms, Ungarwyl and Feledas, emerge after years of war; and their leaders Henrith and Jagavin instead make trade agreements first with each other, then with Ostari and Jaresii *490 KA - Deciding to break their agreements with Ungarwyl; Isveth foolishly invades the nation and Henrith retaliates with backing from Jaresii and Feledas, thus dissolving any Feledas-Ostari alliance also. Isveth meets his doom on the battlefield in Ungarwyl, and is slain by Henrith *King Isveth's son Isgren II becomes king of Ostari after his father's death *500 KA - Henrith invites Isgren II to Ungarwyl as a sign of peace, but chaos ensues when Isgren has his guards murder Henrith and his heir Henrin *Ungarwyl's lordship is plunged into disarray after ulterior motives from Ostari, but eventually Henrith's brother Hengorth becomes king *501 KA - In an act of vengeance for killing his brother, King Hengorth declares war on Ostari and promises he will kill Isgren II *Queen Lenara II dies, and is succeeded by her daughter Queen Ilinare *Ilinare weds soon after to Jagavin of Feledas, creating an alliance between the two nations *515 KA - After finally making peace at the Treaties of Ungarwyl; Isgren II and Hengorth focus on their own interests. Unfortunately Isgren cannot let the Ostari war spirit die and decides to try an invasion of Leyridin *Isgren II's invasion fails enormously; as the combined force of Feledas and Leyridin cripples his army and he flees to the mountains. Feledas villagers find him and execute him days later. He is succeeded by his son Isforth *520 KA - King Isforth of Ostari declares war on Kyravil; searching for new territories *Jathis Ijen dies midway through the conflict with Ostari, and is succeeded by Ustagarian *530 KA - The war between Ostari and Kyravil ends, with little results on either side *Queen Ilinare dies, and is succeeded by her daughter Queen Lenara III *537 KA - Prince Jagavin of Feledas dies, and is succeeded by his brother Jophay *Alliances between Leyridin and Feledas remain with new leaders Lenara III and Jophay *540 KA - King Isforth dies, and is succeeded by his son Isforth II *Isforth II invades Gantharis and demands land from King Penneth *Penneth refuses, and Isforth II kills him during the Battle of Fell-Rashar *Penneth's son Duncan II becomes King of Gantharis *545 KA - The title of King of Gantharis is changed by Duncan II to "prince" *Jophay, prince of Feledas, is assassinated, and many believe Ostari to be responsible *550 KA - The Ostari-Feledas-Leyridin War begins; and with their new prince Jorleth Feledas and the Queen Lenara III commanded Leyridin march on Ostari, but King Isforth II remains steadfast *555 KA - The Ostari-Feledas-Leyridin War ends with massive casualties, and the deaths of Isforth II and Queen Lenara III *Isforth II's son Istreon becomes king of Ostari; and Queen Lenara III's daughter Helena II becomes queen of Leyridin *556 KA - With Ostari vulnerable and still recovering from their latest war; Kyravil marches with their leader Ustagarian and claim large amounts of Ostari territory *Powerless, King Istreon must denounce his title to a lesser one of prince of Ostari, in return for peace with Kyravil and some of his lands returned *560 KA - A weakened Ostari makes treaties with Feledas and Leyridin, wishing to end the conflicts and bring about an age of peace Age of War The Age of War, or AW, is the second time period in the history of Nuirn Tir, consisting of mainly wars between the kingdoms and the formation of Imyril. *100 AW - Emperor Xydotheyn II, essentially the first Xydotheyn just resurrected, dies, and is succeeded by Xyranthon *240 AW - The kingdom of Imyril, secluded by mountains from the rest of Nuirn Tir, is founded by Good King Iventyde *Imyril remains unknown to the nine kingdoms *270 AW - Jaresii and Ostari begin the War of Ascension *900 AW - Prior Church is founded by Prince Harroden I of Imyril at the to be site of Priorton *1000 AW - The Kingdom of Narn'Belagnar is founded by Umërthlin I. Age of Silence The Age of Silence, or AS, is the third time period in the history of Nuirn Tir, during which the nine kingdoms supposedly dissipated, but truly their leaders become evil and malign. Also the beginning of the current Angathia family kingship of Imyril. *100 AS - Priorton is established as a town in north Imyril *120 AS - Liridin is established by settlers from Priorton Imyril Age The Imyril Age, or IA, is the fourth and current time period in the history of Nuirn Tir, mainly recording the history of Imyril hence the name. This the age of Gantherin Shirac and the events of the Lords of Nine series. *815 IA - King Tragorn Angathia, father of Aedric, is born in Calahdris to King Uthandril and Queen Landara *830 IA - King Tragorn becomes king of Imyril after Uthandril's death *840 IA - Arthen Tor'Eldris is born in Gahrim *849 IA - Archmage Renyn Izavenlis is born in Calahdris *850 IA - Ranon Shirac is born in Imyril *King Aedric Angathia is born in Calahdris *Celia Daganra is born in Imyril *859 IA - Aethrin Tor'Edris is born in Gahrim *869 IA - Ranon Shirac and Celia Daganra are married in the Imyril village of Liridin *870 IA - Sathis Shirac is born in Liridin *Azarielle Izavenlis is born in Calahdris *871 IA - Gantherin Shirac is born in Liridin *878 IA - The Pretender Heir conflict begins *880 IA - Ranon Shirac dies in the Battle of Ganorth Hill *Elwen Shirac is born *890 IA - Lord Teyrahn of Ostari attacks Imyril at Liridin *Celia Shirac sacrifices herself to save her children *Aethrin Tor'Edris, along with Gantherin, Sathis, and Elwen Shirac arrive in Calahdris *King Aedric realizes the gravity of events to come, and marches against the ever approaching Ostari army *Aethrin trains Gantherin in swordsmanship *The Battle of Vresis begins *Gantherin does battle with Lord Teyrahn, and defeats him, thus Ostari *Queen Ilyrna of Leyridin arrives in Imyril *891 IA - Gantherin is trained in magic by Azarielle Izavenlas *Queen Ilyrna attacks several Imyril settlements *Gantherin becomes an arcane warrior and is granted a magical sword to slay Ilyrna *As the Leyridin and Imyril armies clash at Calahdris, Gantherin, Sathis, Aethrin, and Azarielle confront Ilyrna in the woods *Ilyrna is slain by Gantherin *892 IA - Prince Javgen of Gantharis marches into Imyril *Sathis Shirac dies at the hands of Prince Javgen Category:Timelines